The Pyro Chronicles
by Inoki
Summary: It is just basically a story about a co-villian who actually defends goodbeasts. If this doesn't make sense, read! (I'm not good at summaries) R/R!
1. The Pyro Chronicles: Our Hero Comes to R...

The Pyro Chronicles: Our Hero Comes to Redwall

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Redwall, except Redwall books, so please don't sue me. 

(A/N: These Chronicles are not on the Redwall time line, so do not try to relate. It must be lots of time after Taggerung, when the Abbey had better seasons) 

The warm sun shined down on the pink faded stones of a huge stone Abbey. It was the start of a great day, as young Traggers could tell. He looked at the scene of quite Mossflower, which has had many seasons of peace. He could tell today was special, for today Friar Bestra was cooking a special meal for the beginning of summer. The young squirrel was very eager to go to Cavern Hole, so he raced down the stairs. He found his mouse friend Grop, was already in the kitchens with Bestra the Hare cooking up her famous 'Summer Celebration Bell Tower Cake'.

"Well young 'uns, what are you doing up so bally early, wot? Did you two want to help me with the food?". "We would really like to, if you can except that we're early birds." said Traggers, with a mischievous grin. "I guess you could help you bally ol' crows, just don't destroy the cake with yor pecking, wot wot! Can you frost the cake with this cherry cream frosting? Just don't over frost it, that's the first layer." explained Bestra, starting on the salad, starting to chop hazelnuts. "What do we do after?" inquired Grop, starting to frost the bottom of the huge, pointed topped tower cake. "You can take the summer cream frosting and make a thicker layer of frosting, then let it settle, wot!"

It was a cold nightmare, the place of the north. A lone survivor walked through the quite Mossflower woods. He had never experienced summer before, it felt great to him. He use to belong to the army of Donsai-Gukka, the weasel warlord of the north. He was a high captain, loyal to the warlord, until he saw what cruelty the warlord was capable of. He saw what a fright it was in slavery and saw poor littlebeasts being forced to worked and how they were tortured. He rebelled and stood firm protecting the weaker beasts. He was punished and was wounded close to death, still had his scars. He was lucky that the peaceful mouse tribe gave him hospitality and gave him a ride to the southern part, wanting him to live a new peaceful life. It was really too painful to remember. He stopped by a nearby river, to get a drink. It was crystal clear and cold. Then to his surprise he turned around and saw a group of angry, tough looking otters surrounding him. "Who are yer, and what are you doing drinkin' from ouwr river?!" asked the biggest otter, the leader. "Please, I mean thee no 'arm, I'm good, wot's yor name?". "Skipper of the Trusan Holt! 'Who are you?" asked the otter, looking friendly. "My name be Reing." said the stoat cheerfully.

The cake was nearly finished, the candied lilacs surrounded the top, diced beechnuts and almonds were placed on the cake roof, the cake really did look like the tower. "Now all that's to be done is to place in the bells, wot!". The bells were a huge, candied amount of dandelion petals fit in a bell shape. It was fairly light so they picked them up and tied a rope to the bells, then tied the rope the inside of the pointed top and everything was set. "Well, guess that takes everything, wot!". "The Redwallers will wake up soon!" shouted Traggers, eager to start the first meal, a scrumptious breakfast. Then unexpectedly came in Abbot Dreyus, still in his nightgown. "Why were you young ones doing up so early? Did you do so just to make the cake and other foods for dinner? Well, if so, then can I have some?". "Oh you young blighter, You've been that bally way since a small dibbun, wot, wot!" commented Bestra, very annoyed. Yes, he was young for a Abbot. He was born a leader and was very cunning. He was very sly when he was a very small mouse. "I came down here to discuss something with Bestra, so be off!" commanded Dreyus in a very stern voice. Traggers and Grop did what they were told. "There is something terrible happened with Sorwat, the old Abbey warrior!" said Dreyus, in a fierce voice. "Does that mean he's..." she thought the abbot knew what she was talking about. "I'm afraid so. He live very long seasons for a squirrel, and he died a hero, may all memories we will remember him by.". "So that's the end of him? Who will be the new warrior, wot?". "I'm don't know yet, there really isn't anyone in the Abbey with fighting skills like he had.". "Poor ol' mate, I goin' to miss the blighter!". 

Little did the hare and mouse know that the young ones were dropping on their conversation. "Ya hear that Grop? Sorwat gone to the Dark Gates!". "Aye, they're goin' pick a new warrior too!". "I also wonder..." Traggers was about to finish when he came up to Dreyus and asked. "What will this summer be called Abbot, sir?". "Oh, right, It will be called 'The Summer Of the Dandelion Fields' Traggers me boy!" he said in a hearty voice. 

Reing was happy in the otter Holt. Otters where such strange creatures. They did not live up in the Northlands. Anyhow, he enjoyed the hospitality. They sung of old river songs, foods and other weird tales. Also, for the first time in his life he tried Hotroot soup. It was very spicy and enjoyable. "Thank ye fore yer kindness, I mus' be on my way though, so I bid thee farewells.". Reing was sorry to leave, even on the pleasant summer day, but he needed to continue his search for a home, so he could live in peace. "Wait!!" shouted Skipper, stopping Reing. "Just afore ye leaves, I want to see that ancient sword?!" asked Skipper. It was of great craftsmanship, it was an old blade, it had a curved hilt, and the sword was in scripted with markings and scratches, which was in another language. "Well, bless yor 'eart, thank yer, it's very nice me mate!".

It was a fine breakfast indeed, rich oatmeal with honey, rosehip tea and dandelion and burdock cordial, fresh summer salad, hot barley bread and gooseberry tarts for dessert. Traggers enjoyed his breakfast next to a female squirrel named Russetbud. They were friends since they were very young. "Hey Russetbud? Did ya know that Sorwat is dead and they're picking a new warrior?". "Really? Oh, the poor soul, I guess his time was up.". Then the Abbot made his announcements. "Everybeast listen up! Sorwat our old warrior, also friend and hero has died. We will have a funeral for our fallen comrade this afternoon after lunch. Also they new name of the summer is 'The Summer of the Dandelion Fields'!". Everybeast cheered as the new season had began. 

Reing had continued his long journey, he had been traveling for about an hour and stopped at a brook. There he made a fire to cook some pike and took out a jug of strawberry fizz and rested for a while. When he got up he discovered a huge redish-pink building in the distance. He decided that he would go and stay there for awhile. So he got up and started approaching the stone building, wondering what kind of place it was. 

They rest of the morning was quite and still. The dibbuns weren't affected one bit. They continued their playing and fooling. The three creatures weren't affected either. "Okay Russetbud! You seek now!" shouted Traggers, tapping Russetbud from her hiding place on the branches of a russet apple tree. She climbed down, eating an apple from the tree. "Okay you scallywag, I'll count to ten! One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! Ready or not I'm coming to get you!". She climbed atop every tree in the orchard in no time, with no success. Then she looked behind a pile of logs and found Traggers hiding. "I found you! Come help me find Grop.". They went and looked in all the gardens with no luck. "We give up Grop, where were you hiding?" asked Russetbud, giving up. "Behind the pond!" he shouted while he materialized. 

Reing had exactly figured out how long it would take to the Abbey. He knocked loudly on the door. Dreyus answered it. "Who are you vermin? You are not aloud!". "Wait! I am a goodbeast! I have come to search for a home. Can I please come in?". "Well I guess so..." 

What will happen with this new arrival at the Abbey? R&R please!


	2. The Pyro Chronicles: The Journey Begins

The Pyro Chronicles: The Journey Begins 

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Redwall, except the books, and I never will, so don't sue me! 

(A/N: Like you read in the last chapter, this mysterious stranger can to Redwall, trying to make peace. Do you really think a co-soldier of a vermin army could get in? I don't really think so. 0_o)

It was only until noon that Dreyus returned in sight."Attention everyone! We have a new arrival at the abbey! Even if you are surprised, it's okay, because he is a vermin." shouted Dreyus. "We should not let vermin in! Dreyus, you should know that!" shouted Badgermum Crystal, over the turmoil. "She's right sah! You remember what happened after the Late Rose Wars, the children were taken, wot wot!" yelled Bestra, sticking with Crystal. "Yes but he wants to be good!" he shouted back. "Well, in that case he can stay, but if he does one little thing, he'll be sent out!" hollered Crystal back. "Silence everybeast!" wailed Dreyus at the top of his lungs. "He wants to be good, I promise. He will not harm anybeast, no matter what. I got his word for it.". "How yur bein nowin' that zurr, you be neve' trustin' vurmin, burr aye!" shouted Foremole Gurf. There was a murmur of agreement. "Okay, if your not sure, every important beast may come and meet me in the orchard." he said. Then he led Bestra, Crystal and Gurf outside. 

Traggers, Grop and Russetbud were not inside listening, they were outside continuously playing tag, so they would not stop(Even after Crystal dealt with them). "Okay Grop! Now its your turn, tag, your it!" shouted Russetbud, starting to run. "I'll get you!" said Grop, chasing her at violent speed. He was running so out of control that he bumped into something black. When Traggers and Russetbud came to pick him up from his fall they stood in front of a young black-furred stoat. "It's a stoat! Ahhhh!" screamed Russetbud in terror. "Get away stoat or I'll slay thee!" said Traggers starting to fence with a piece of flat wood. "Whoa! Stop it little squirrel, you'll hurt yurself if yur try to fight me." said the stoat peacefully. "You don't want to hurt us?" asked Grop. "No, of course not, yur to young and besides, I don't want to 'urt you.". "What are you talking about? All vermin fight and kill." said Traggers, slowly putting down the wood. "No not me, I don't 'ant to slay yur.". "What's yor name then, stoat?" asked Russetbud. "My name be Reing. Wot's yors?". "I'm Traggers, this is Grop and she is Russetbud.". "So, I herd' bout yor warrior, gone ain't he?" asked Reing. "Yup, an' I'm goin' be the new warrior!" said Traggers bravely. "Aren't ya too young" asked Reing. "Ya, a little too young.". "Do yor all want to become warriors?". "Yes, dearly, it has always been our dreams." said Russetbud. "We would do anything sir." said Grop. "Ya, count me in!" said Traggers. "Okay, well 'irst...". before he could continue, Crystal stepped out and saw Reing near the young. "Get away you foul beast!" said Crystal, charging at him. She sent him sprawling back at a high speed into a pile of wood. "Why did ya do that Badgermum Crystal! He's good! He was about to teach us to become warriors, well at least the first step." said Traggers. "That be true, aye." said Reing, recovering from the wood pile. "Wait, you know he should, they are some of the oldest young ones and we need good warriors to take over from Sorwat." said Dreyus. "Yes, then we start training today!" said Traggers cheerfully. In the northlands, it was cold, not as cold as winter, but still cold. The evil Donsai-Gukka, weasel warlord of the north, had conquered all of the northernlands and was getting very bored. The main reason was that he had nothing for his slaves to do. He was surrounded by loyal captains in his throne room. 

"This is very boring, Yellowtail, do you have anything to report?" he asked his rat captain. "No, sir not really, 'cept that continuing contructions on thar statue of you sir, the king of the cold, emperor of blizzards.". "Yes, well you know the southernlands are not conquered." said the white weasel. "Whitetooth, collect tenscore of vermin and travel to the southernlands and scout, tell me what is going on, and see if it is warmer." commanded the warlord. "Yes sah, righ away!" saluted the stoat smartly. "Excellent, also take Friegutam, Dogslop and Fourpaws, they are very good commanders of fighting and weaponry." he added. "Also take Cirface, head captain, I want him to tell me if you are doing the correct things.". "Sir, why are ye taking the fox over there, he's mad." said Yellowtail stuttering. "What are you talking about! He's a military genius!" shouted the weasel angrily. "Start now! And I want everybeast out!" commanded Donsai. "Yes sah!" saluted the captains, as they smartly ran out. 

"So t'day that is the end of a warriors lessons with all weapons and defenses of an expert warrior." said Reing to the three young uns. "So now we're warriors! Alright!" said Traggers happily. "So this is what a warrior's true weapon is?" asked Russetbud, pointing to her head to the stoat. "Yup!" said the stoat they knew for two days. "That was really fast though." said Grop. "Yes, but it's not very hard to be a warrior, see, all you need is a weapon and fighting skills, just like the fighting skills I taught yer." said Reing simply. "Oh, ya, I just realized the reason I wanted help." he said seriously. "What?" asked Traggers, as he can tell it was serious. "Well, there hasn't been evil here since who knows when, and I have a feeling, that if I know him correctly, Donsai-Gukka will be a coming to this 'ere southernlands. And I he was able to conquer the northernlands, he should have no problem conqaring down 'ere.". "That doesn't sound too good." said Russetbud, also serious too. "How 'bout we go and see if he's here." Grop suggested. "Good idea mate! I"m goin' to give thee thy own weapon." said Reing, going into the abbey and coming out in a few minutes. "'Ere, take these!" said Reing with weapons and armor akimbo. "I guess I'll take a sling, a dagger, a spear and as my main weapon I'll have the... sword of Martin! How did you get that? I'm not taking it though, I'm too young! I'll take that when I come back to Redwall. I'll take a... a... a... an axe!" said Traggers very fast, but happily as he picked up the deadly double edged blade, and it was the right weight and size too. "I'll guess I'll have as sling, a dagger, a spear and as my main weapon will be a saber!" said Grop as he picked up the saber. It was a long and deadly blade indeed. "I will have a sling, a dagger, a spear and as my main weapon is a double-sided javelin!" said Russetbud, picking up her weapons. "I'll be a takin' a sling, a spear, a cutlass and my sword." said Reing, taking all his stuff. "We had better ask sir abbot if we can." said Reing starting to run into Redwall. 

It was a while until some of the army of Donsai-Gukka came to the southernlands. "So 'ow long 'ave we traveled." asked Whitetooth getting used to his new surroundings. "'Bout four days." said Dogslop also enjoying the southernlands. "Let start searchin'. We have no 'ime to rest! Lets look around!" said Cirface, commanding them to get up. "I don't think that these in southernlands have bein' a ruled yet." said Fourpaws, getting up. "We check anyways! Let's go!" commanded Cirface, very angry. "Yes sah!" said the whole army as they got up and started marching southwards toward Redwall. 

"I guess you can scout Mossflower, but be careful." said Dreyus in a stern voice. "You can count on us!" said Traggers, walking away. "Wait! You need some food!" shouted Dreyus stopping Traggers. They received their sacks and left. 

"I never knew how much you can get from the abbey." said Traggers opening his pack at midday. "Well, guess his minions are 'ere, I can tell. Yup, ol' Cirface, ya can 'ear 'im miles away. Looks like they're 'ere, but far away. And his army is huge, about tenscore of vermin, they is too many 'or us." said Reing. 'They might be heading toward the abbey, what will we do?' asked Russetbud, scared. "Trust thee, the abbey has allies and friends, we'll get um'!" said Reing, starting toward the Trusan Holt. "Where are we goin'?" asked Traggers. "To me otter friends." said Reing. "Oh, great! An army!" said Grop happily. "No, just 'elp from Skipper." said Reing, telling he was closer to the Holt. 

It was a awhile before the brave travelers actually made it there. Skipper welcomed them whole-heartedly. "Hi, Reing mate! Great to be a seein' you agin!" said Skipper happily shaking his paw. "Great to see ye an' yor nice 'olt agin too." said Reing, happy himself. "So, 'ho are these young uns'?" asked the otter. "They be from Redwall abbey, thee bein' only kids." said Reing, introducing them to the otter. "Well, from Redwall abbey? Alright then, what are they doin' wit ya?" asked Skipper, starting to get suspicious. "No, we goin' to stop the evil from the north that been comein' to conquer us." said Reing, knowing the otters would help if asked. "Yep, I 'erd commanding and screamin' from far 'way." said Skipper. "Great! Then will 'ee be a helpin' us?" asked Reing. "Sure mate! We start tomorrer!" 


End file.
